case_animatronicsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben's Study
"It's weird that the charger is off. Let's see what's on the computer screen." Ben's Study, aka B2, is a location in CASE: Animatronics. It is a sublocation of Aurora Police Department. Description Ben's Study is almost identical to John Bishop's Office, in that it is a small claustrophobic office space containing a desk and computer, a lamp, and several filing cabinets. The filing cabinets are initially locked, however are unlocked after completing the card minigame on the computer. The Tablet charger can also be found here. It is connected to A1 and shares a wall with B1. Ben's Study will be locked at the beginning of the game, and will need to be accessed by John Bishop after a scripted event in which the Tablet runs out of battery. The lockpicks are found in a safe in the Warehouse and can spawn in a variety of different locations: it may be on the small table in the northeast corner of the room, on a shelf in the southeast corner, in the hallway next to the broken cage door, or in the hallway corner. The position of the lockpick while opening the door to B2 is randomised. Once inside the player will need to put the Tablet on the charger on the desk, and will be prompted to play a minigame on Ben's computer. The player has 12 turn to flip each card over and try to find the matching card in the pack. Finding all pairs of card will power the Tablet charger and unlock the filing cabinets, one of which will contain the red keycard needed to access the Director's Office, and one will contain one of the collectible Notes, specifically Note 13. Animatronics B2 will only be checked by any roaming animatronics after it has been unlocked by the player. The Wolf may check in B2 if it has already searched A1, as can The Owl who can spawn in the middle of the room in front of the desk. The Cat does not have vent access however may wander inside if it is romaing the building, however The Bear is never found here. The player may use the desk to hide under if being chased by any aggressive animatronics. Trivia * The card minigame on the computer has The Bear on two of the cards, despite it not appearing in the game in it's original context. *The card minigame is in Russian, which is the only instance of Russian in the game. This is because the game was made by Russian developers. * The Owl can spawn here if you are behind the desk at the right angle, as the game thinks that since you can't see the spawn point directly, it's fine to spawn it in. If this happens, just hide under the desk, and you'll be fine. * B2 is the considered one of the safest rooms in the game, as it has a charger, a hiding place, and no lights. *''B2'' is the only room in the building that the player cannot turn the lights on for, even after power is restored. Gallery Tablet charger.jpg|The Tablet charger on the desk Red keycard.jpg|The red keycard inside one of the filing cabinets Card minigame.jpg|The opening screen of the minigame on the computer Category:Locations